


Fire

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: This was a request, hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr if you like it!





	Fire

Deaglan snaps his fingers together, nothing happens. "It's not working," he says. Aisling does the same and a small flame appears in her hand.  
  
"It will, keep trying."  
  
Deaglan snaps, and snaps, and snaps and soon enough he's just snapping at random rather than focusing on the interconnecting parts to make the fire, and Aisling gives him a shove.  
  
"You're not focusing. Try it again."  
  
So he tries again, and again and again. "Still not working." Aisling shrugs.  
  
"Maybe you just.. Can't. Don't have it in you." Deaglan frowns, tries again and scowls.  
  
He sighs, breathes in deep and tries one more time.  
  
A small flame, barely as big as a match's flame, appears in his hand. His face lights up and Aisling grins.  
  
"Magic." She says.


End file.
